Racing to the Rainbow (album)
"Racing to the Rainbow" it is the 28th Wiggles album which was released on the 28th of August, 2006. And It is won the 2006 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. And The accompanying video was released on September 7, 2006. Tracklist note: all songs are written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, except for the ones that John Field and Dominic Lindsay didn't write (*) #Intro #Here Come The Chicken* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Bump-A-Deedle (M Reynolds) #Music Box Dancer (F Mills) #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Rainbow Of Colors (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Chew Chew Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Princess of the Sea* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, B Clarke, S Moran) #Polly Put The Kettle On (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick) #Do the Daddy Long Legs* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #The Tra-La-La Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #The Wheels on the Bus (V Hills arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) (from Go to Sleep Jeff) (J Brahms arr. A Lindsay, D Lindsay, M Lindsay, M Schattovits, S Machamer) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rockin' on the Water* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field) #Five Little Ducks (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Everybody Dance! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Love Train (K Gamble, L Huff) Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Kamahl, Georgie Parker, Zoe Velez * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field and Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry and Derek Antunes * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Recorded at Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia * Engineered by Alex Keller * Special guest guitarist on Here Come The Chicken: James Burton Release Dates * Australia: August 28th 2006 * America: March 13th 2007 * United Kingdom: October 29th 2007 Trivia * The song Here Come The Chicken first appeared in Sailing Around the World. A partial live-action version first appeared in TV Series 5 episode Animal Charades. * Sam Moran who later became the Yellow Wiggle in November 2006 wrote the lyrics for The Princess of the Sea with Brett Clarke & Greg Page. * They wrote all the songs for this album in January 2006 except for Here Come The Chicken which was written in January 2005 after that they went on to write songs for their upcoming album Getting Strong! which was supposed to be released in December 2006 but got cancelled & pushed back to May 2007 due to Greg's departure. * The song Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) was supposed to be on this album but it was cut out at the last minute, due to time constraints. * Kamahl and Georgie Parker guest star in Love Train. * This was the last album to feature Sam Moran on backing vocals. * This was the only album to feature Derek Antunes on drums alongside Tony Henry who as been the drummer for The Wiggles since 1994. * This was also the only album to be recorded at Tiger Sound before they recorded the final release of their upcoming album Getting Strong! at Hot Potato Studios in January 2007. * The Go to Sleep Jeff song is reused from the title of the album. * Zoe Velvez voices Dorothy the Dinosaur on Everybody Dance!. * Special Guest Guitarist James Burton plays the electric guitar on Here Come the Chicken. * There have been various mistakes on other album releases such as the US release and the double pack release. For example, The Wiggles thought they wrote Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) all by themselves but they didn't because Dominic Lindsay wrote it with them. The same thing happened on Windows Media Player. Another example is that on the DVD release, Greg's name was removed from the credits of Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree, although his name was still there on the album booklets. * In the Sailing Around the World and Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release, The Song Credits for some of the songs from Racing to the Rainbow was reused from the US Release by mistake. * The song Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) was supposed to be on this album but it was cut out at the last minute, due to time constraints. * This was also the only album to be recorded at Tiger Sound before they recorded the final release of their upcoming album Getting Strong! at Hot Potato Studios in January 2007. * Five Little Ducks has a new recorded version. * Music Box Dancer was previously sung in Live Hot Potatoes! Tour and Sailing Around the World Live!. * The UK release of the disc doesn't have The Wiggles on it. Gallery File:RacingtotheRainbow(Album).jpg|Front cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBack(US).jpg|Back cover (US version) File:RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBooklet.jpg|US Front and back cover RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumDisc(US).jpg|Disc (US version) WP_20160204_009.jpg|Disc (UK version) The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-_57.jpg|Back cover (AUS version) RacingtotheRainbowbooklet.jpg|Booklet The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-CD-2006-_57.jpg|Disc (AUS version) Album Booklet AU Album Booklet File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Front Cover.png File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Back Cover.png File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Booklet Page 1 and 2.png US Album Booklet RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 Double Pack File:Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album [[Category:Galle